Pensamientos profundos:
by rimiko-chan
Summary: El regreso de Sasuke,la promesa de olvidarlo que se hizo asimisma Sakura, los sentimientos de amor de ambos, muchos pensamientos y promesas, todo en un ambiente estudiantil que no tiene nada que ver con la vida de ninjas,mucha diversion SasuSaku,NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos

Hola a todos

bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo fik:), lo que pasa es que no me gusto como iba mi otro fik asi que lo cancele, antes que nada les dire algunas cosas:

1-Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con ninjas.

2-Todo trascurre en una escuela normal

3-Sasuke todavía tiene padres, pero aun asi se fue con orochimaru para ser mejor que itachi.

4-Naruto tambien tiene padres.

5-karin no esta enamorada de sasuke, es mas, el equipo hebi es mas como mejores amigos.

6-desde un principio estoy poniendo algunas parejas SasuSaku(no soy muy buena escribiendo sobre esta pareja:()NaruHina(0la amooo) NejiTen(muy linda:D) y otras mas que hasta ahorita no se me ocurren.

7-escriban que quieren ver en este fik:)

8-en este fik, aunke me gusta, no tendra nada que ver con yaoi o yuri, entendido¬¬

9-ya que empiezexD

Porque?, porque no le pude decir esta a tiempo?,porque mi maldito orgullo me lo impidio cuando tuve tiempo?-se maldecia asi mismo un muchacho de aproximadamente 15 años,con su cabello negro, algo despeinado,con su tipica mirada fria.

Oye, sasuke-lo dijo un muchacho de cabello claro y dientes como de colmillos que acababa de llegar.

Que quieres suigetsu¬¬-le dijo sasuke que en esta ocacion es mas enojon que lo normal.

Ya que no queda nada que hacer, que tal si vamos a la escuela, esa que esta en el lugar donde antes vivias-dijo suigetsu con cara de despreocupación.

En el lugar donde vivia……-dijo sasuke con cara pensativa, pasaron unos 5 minutos.

Oye sasuke, te sientes bien? O.o-pregunto suigetsu ante una mirada algo diabolica que habia puesto sasuke.

Esta bien, iremos a donde vivia, pero antes debes hacer algo suigetsu-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Que cosa?-pregunto algo extrañado suigetsu ante la mirada de sasuke.

Tenemos que conseguir donde vivir, asi que busca 4 apartamentos-dijo sasuke

No es necesario-dijo llegando una muchacha de lentes y cabello rojizo que acababa de llegar.

Porque no es necesario karin?-pregunto sasuke

Porque en la escuela a la que vamos tienen sus propios apartamentos, ademas nos lo dirna ya que estemos haya-dijo karin con una cara de triunfadora.

Pero no deberias inscribirnos?-contesto suigetsu

Ahh..se me olvidoU.U- contesto karin con un aura azul alrededor de ella.

No se preocupen, ya mande nuestras inscripciones-contesto una muchacho alto de cabello naranja que acababa de llegar

Ahh juugo, bien hecho, pero porque lo hicieron?-pregunto sasuke hacia sus compañeros

No es obvio sasuke, ya sabiamos que querias regresar con tus amigos-dijo suigetsu

Ademas tambien querias volver a ver a sakura-chan-esto lo dijo con cara de burla, ante lo cual sasuke se sonrojo violentamente, eso hizo que los otros tres estallaran en carcajadas.

Ya basta, cuando nos tenemos que ir?

Ahora mismo, para llegar en la noche-contesto juugo

Bien cada unos vaya a acomodar sus maletas-oredeno sasuke

Ya lo hicimos-contestaron los tres.

Aahh bueno ire a acomodar lo mio¬¬-contesto de mala gana sasuke.

En el camino a su habitación, sasuke se quedo pensando

(aaa que diran todos ellos cuando me vean, se alegraran, se enojaran, se vengaran de mi?, ahh pero no me importa, si yo regreso es por alguien, para decirle algo que no me atrevi en el pasado, tambien me disculpare con mi mejor amigo, o tal ves, mi anterior amigo) se cuestionaba sasuke en el camino-(bueno mejor no pienso en eso, tambien tengo que disculparme con mi familia, y con los demas) aah esto esta muy dificilU.U-se dijo asi mismo.

Ya después de media hora acomodo todo, solo saco un ipod a escuchar en el camino.

Ya llego el taxi-anuncio juugo

Vamonos sasuke-kun-dijo karin jalando el brazo de sasuke.

Que tienes sasuke-pregunto suigetsu al ver la cara palida de sasuke.

Aahh n..o n..na..nada-dijo tartamudeando sasuke, evidentemente estaba nervioso

Ya vamonos-dijo juugo algo alterado al ver la demora de sus compañeros.

Asi nuestro equipo hebi abordo el taxi que los llevaria al aeropuerto donde se dirijiran a su nuevo destino.

En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí una muchacha de pelo rosado, un poco mas alta con el cabello hasta la cintura con un moñito negro, estaba en un columpio bajo una arbol muy grande y frondoso, ese arbol siempre le traia muchos recuerdos, ahí se sentaba cuando se sentia deprimida o triste. En sus sueños ese arbol era donde deseaba que cierto muchacho de pelo negro le dijera que la amaba y que queria estar a su lado, dicho sueños se destrozo cuando el se fue de ahí.Desde ese dia ella no era la misma, ademas habia creado una muy fuerte amistad con naruto, aparte habia creado un lazo diferente pero muy lindo con sai, un chico que habia conocido un año después de que sasuke se fuera.

Porque? Porque te fuiste, yo te ame tanto y te hubiera dado todo, pero tu preferistes eso verdad, ya me canse de ver tu foto, de llorar en tu foto, de abrazar tu foto, todos esos recuerdos no volveran, y eso es lo mejor, es mas ya no quiero pensar en ti, eso me destuye por dentro- decia sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos- Te olvidare. Te dejare como un buen y un mal recuerdo, seguire con mi vida como tu lo hicistes, hare lo que nunca pude hacer por pensar en ti, todos las alegrias que no tuve por tu culpa, todas las lagrimas que derrame las olvidare, sere alguien nueva, es una promesa que hago al cielo y a mi misma- dijo sakura volteando a ver al cielo, secandose sus lagrimas y tomando una pequeña flor de cerezo.

Porque? Porque demonios te fuiste de aquí, aquí no hubieras estado solo, pero al menos espero que recuerdes este lugar y las personas, tal ves es cierto que aquí nadie te recuerda por haberte escapado y huido, pero yo aun te recuerdo, y a pesar de todo, aun te quiero como a un hermano-se decia asi mismo naruto, después de la partida de sasuke el tambien se fue un tiempo, llevaba como un mes en la ciudad, el habia crecido mucho mas, pero en el carácter no habia cambiado en nada. Aun tenia el cabello rubio todo revuelto, respecto a sus sentimientos se habia hecho mucho mas amable, habia cambiado sus sentimiento por sakura por intentar de estar mas tiempo con hinata, con la cual se habia hecho muy buen amigo, aunque todavía no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de el. Seguia de destraido e inocente.

ahhh pero a pesar de lo que digan de ti, yo aun te considero como mi mejor amigo y como mi hermano, pero cada dia que paso pongo en duda eso, aa como es difícil eso- se dijo a si mismo con cara de duda.

Naruto-kun¡¡-se escucho un grito de una muchacha a lo lejos.

Aahh hola hinata-chan, que pasa?-pregunto naruto algo preocupado.

Aahh mira es que ahorita vengo de la escuela y me encontre con unas inscripción-dijo hinata tratando de tomar aire, ella esta mas alta, con el cabello unos centímetros mas debajo de los hombros, ademas era mucho mas abierta con los demas, sus sentimientos hacia naruto se hicieron muchos mas grandes.

De quienes eran esas inscripciones?-pregunto naruto, con algo de desesperación.

Pues eran de…sasuke-kun-contesto hinata

Asi que ese baka regreso, junto con su equipo verdad, ademas van a estar en la misma escuela que nosotros-dijo naruto con la cara hacia abajo pero se notaba el entusiamo.

Eso creo-dijo hinata.

Cuando llegan?-le pregunto naruto

Acaban de llegar-le contesto hinata.

Vamos con ellos hinata, me acompañas?-le pregunto naruto

Si esta bien-le contesto hinata, mientras que naruto la tomo del brazo y comenzaron a correr.

Mientras tanto, sakura estaba caminando por un bosque muy bonito, ese bosque quedaba justamente a un lado de la casa de sasuke, ella inconscientemente iba todas la noches por haya, ademas en ese mismo bosque fue donde sasuke se despidio.

Sakura-chan, gracias-esas palabras aunque quisera olvidarlas siempre se le venian a la mente.

Ahh, porque siempre tengo que venir aquí, ya me voy- dijo sakura dando se la vuelta cuando sintio que alguien la jalaba de un hombro, haciendola darse media vuelta.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, sakura-chan-le dijo sonriendo sasuke a sakura

Sa…sasu…ke..kun-dijo sakura con la cara palida y le comenzaron a salir lagrimas tras lagrimas. El simplemente la abrazo.

Lo siento…-le dijo sasuke

Eso hizo que ella llorara mas y mas, eso siempre lo soño, pero se dio por vencida hace algunos meses, para ella el nunca regresaria. Verlo enfrente de ella y abrazandola hizo que su corazon latiera tanto que hasta se demayo.

Sakura¡¡ sakura que tienes?-comenzo a gritar sasuke, la llevo a su casa.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

-eeh donde estoy

-¿eeh donde estoy?-se preguntaba asimisma una muchacha al abrir sus ojos, estaba en una habitación algo grande, con un balcon que daba directo a un hermoso bosque-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que…

(FLASHBACK)

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sakura-chan-le dijo sonriendo sasuke a sakura

Sa…sasu…ke…kun-dijo Sakura con la cara palida y le comenzaron a salir lagrimas tras lagrimas. El simplemente la abrazo.

Lo siento…-le dijo sasuke

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-aah es cierto-…..unos momentos en silencio-PORQUE ES ESTOY EN LA HABITACION DE SASUKE¡¡-grito Sakura desesperada

¿-Esta bien,Sakura-san?-le dijo una voz que hace ya varios años no la escuchaba

-Aaaa señora Uchiha, ssii estoy muy bien, jeje-reia sakura algo nerviosa

-Señora Mikoto esta bien, jeje, que buena que ya se encuentra en mejor estado-decia tranquilamente la señora Uchiha, aunque parecia una jovencita.

-¿Disculpe,como llegue aquí?-pregunto Sakura con preocupación, aunque la verdad sabia que Sasuke habia sido quien la llevo ahí.

-Pues veras, como ya sabras mi hijo llego ayer de su viaje, según por lo que he visto, el esta muy arrepentido por haberse ido y quiere disculparse por todo el daño que ocaciono su partida-contesto muy seriamente la señora Uchiha.

-¿Usted lo..perodono?-pregunto Sakura con la cabeza baja.

-Pues aunque no lo creas si me afecto que se haya ido, pero en sus ojos no se ve la misma frialdad que tenia,…..se ve mucho mejor-contesto entre risas la señora Uchiha.

-Que bueno-dijo algo triste Sakura.

-Hace como 20 minutos llego Naruto con Hinata-dijo muy sonriente Mikoto.

-¿Y como fue su encuentro?-pregunto algo preocupada Sakura.

-A pues veras después de haberse encontrado, se pusieron a platicar normalmente, yo pense que Naruto iba a reclamarle pero no, comenzaron a reir como mejores amigo.-constesto Mikoto riendose.

-Bueno ire con ellos-anuncio Sakura

-Porque no los dejamos un rato solo, mejor ve al jardin, ahí esta Hinata.

-Esta bien, voy al jardín-después de decir esto, Sakura se dirigió al jardín.

Unos 20 minutos antes.

Después de haberse llevado a Sakura a su habitación.

-Que bonita se ha puesto Sakura-pensaba Sasuke con cierto sonrojo en su cara-aahh por mientras que se depierte caminare un poco, ademas todavía no se donde vamos a vivir ahhh-suspiro Sasuke

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa se encontro con un amigo que tampoco veia hace mucho.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte usuratonkachi-le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Baka,¿porque regresastes?-le contesto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Para regresar a la vida que tenia, y para hacer algo que tiempo atrás no pude-dijo Sasuke con cara de "lo hare" y un fondo de una montaña y una ola.

-ahh lo que tu digas-le contesto Naruto con una gotita de anime-pero minimo ya hablastes con Sakura.

-Trate, pero se desmayo-dijo Sasuke con un aura morada-ella esta en mi habitación.

-¿Y no tenias intenciones ocultas con ella?-le pregunto Naruto pegandole algunos codazos.

-No, claro que No!!-dijo Sasuke mas rojo que un tomate- y tu que, porque andas tan solito con hinata, ehh?-le dijo Sasuke pegandole tambien codazos a Naruto.

-Noo!!, ella es mi amiga, nada mas.-respondio Naruto sonrojado y algo alterado.

-Huy si como no, desde niños ella esta enamorada de ti y por lo que creo esta mas enamorada de ti-dijo Sasuke.

-Pues la misma contigo, Sakura-chan tambien esta enamorada de ti desde niños, aunque actualmente lo niega, todas las noches viene a este bosque porque le recuerda a ti-le dijo Naruto con cara de echar burla.

-Ahh pues la verdad yo estoy enamorado de ella, y se lo quiero decir-dijo Sasuke todo rojo con la cabeza baja.

-aah de verdad? Y yo que pensaba que el perfecto Sasuke nunca se iba a enamorar, jejeje-dijo Naruto riendose.

-Ya, ya olvidalo, y tu que?,no me vayas a decir que no estas enamorado-le contesto Sasuke.

- A pues, tal vez si me gusta Hinata-cotesto Naruto con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-jejeje esta bien, hacen bonita pareja-contesto divertido Sasuke.

-Pero no mas que tu y Sakura.

-mmm..es verdad-

-jejejejeje- se rieron los dos.

-Porque no vamos con Hinata-dijo Sasuke- se ha de sentir sola.

-Es verdad, vamos-dijo Naruto.

-Tu lo unico que quieres es ver a Hinata-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, quien se puso color rojo tomate y casi se tropieza con un banco.

-Jejeje, mira lo que provoca que estes pensando en Hinata-dijo Sasuke casi muriendo de la risa.

-Ggrrr-gruño Naruto sumamente enojado.

-Jejeje-reia satisfactoriamente Sasuke, algo que nunca se le olvidara es lo divertido de ver molesto a Naruto.

-Bueno ya, ¿donde esta el jardín?-pregunto Narut

-Ahh no se jjeee-rio Sasuke

-QUUEE¡¡,vivistes aquí y no sabes donde esta el jardin¡¡-grito Naruto

-Jejejej-rio torpemente Sasuke.

-Aah mira aquí esta-se escucho una suave voz

-Es verdad Hinata-chan-dijo Sakura

-Oigan¡¡aquí estamos-grito Hinata.

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hacia las chicas, Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura, Hinata se dio cuenta de eso y decidio dejarlos solos para que pudieran platicar.

-Bueno, Nartuto ¿me acompañas a comprar algo?, ahorita regresamos-dijo Hinata llevandose a jalones a Naruto.

-¿Porque nos vamos Hinata-chan?-pregunto un desconcertado Naruto.

-Lo que pasa es que esos dos necesitan hablar-dijo Hinata levantando un dedo.

-Ahh ya entendi, bien hecho Hinata-le dijo Naruto poniedole la mano en la cabeza moviendola haciendola despeinar.

-jejeje-rio Hinata torpemente.

-Oye Hinate te tengo que decir algo-dijo Naruto con la cebeza baja, algo sonrojado.

-¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata, que por supuesto no se habia dado cuanta de que Naruto estaba enamorado de ella.

-Lo que pasa es que yo..yo..te..a-Naruto estaba a punto de decirle a Hinata que la amaba pero escucharon un grito conocido.

-Es voz es la de Sakura, vamos con ella-le dijo Hinata jalando el brazo de Naruto.

-Si vamos-dijo Naruto-porque demonios no le dije ahhh¡¡-pensaba Naruto.

-Mira ahí esta Sakura-dijo señalando a una Sakura sumamente asustada al ver una cobra enfrente de ella.

-¡QUITENLA DE AHÍ!-gritaba Sakura.

-Si sigues gritando, ella se acercara mas a ti, ademas no muerde-dijo Sasuke quien estaba agarrando con toda confianza a la cobra.-Hola Kamizuri-chan, hace bastante tiempo que no te veo.

-Ahh parece buena-dijo Sakura algo temblorosa levantandose.

-La dejare en su jaula-dijo Sasuke mientras metia a cu cobra en una pequeña jaula que parecia una habitación.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Hinata.

-Aaa pues veras-dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver la cara de Sakura, quien le puso un cara de "si les dices, te mato"-no nada importante-dijo Sasuke mientras reia torpemente.

-Ahh esta bien, yo ya me tengo que ir-dijo Hinata-si no mi padre me regañara.

-Yo te acompaño Hinata-dijo Naruto-Asi podre terminarte de decir lo que te iba a decir hace rato.

-Esta bien, ya nos vamos, adios Sasuke, adios Sakura, a por cierto mañana nos dan los apartamentos en los que viviremos-dijo Hinata.

-Ahh gracias por decirme-dijo Sasuke.

-Bien ahora si nos vamos-dijo Naruto.

Asi los dos se fueron juntos, mientras tanto otra parejita.

-Oye..Sakura…-dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun-ella actuaba como si no pasara nada, pero en el fondo ella sabia que lo amaba comoloca, deseaba abrazarlo y llenarlos de besos.

-Lo…siento, disculpame si te hice sufrir, disculpame si llorastes por mi aquel dia, disculpame por que este maldito orgullo nunca me dejo decirte cuanto te amaba y cuanto te amo y cuanto te amare para toda mi vida-dijo Sasuke tomando de los hombros a Sakura y acercando a el.

-Sasuke…kun-fue lo unico que pudo decir Sakura por Sasuke ya le habia dado un beso, ese beso fue muy pequeño por lo que se separaron pronto.

-Te amo Sasuke-dijo Sakura mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello a Sasuke-siempre te ame y siempre te amare, a pesar de que te fuiste, te adoro y siempre lo hare-dijo Sakura mientras veia fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

-Yo tambien te amo mi Sakura-dijo Sasuke mientras besaba a Sakura y la tomaba por la cintura.

Continuara…..


End file.
